Anime Olympics
by fox1772
Summary: All of your favorite anime stars competing in the all new ANIME OLYMPICS!
1. Intro

Okay people. This is my first fic ever so no matter how gay you think it is, read through this chapter. Thanks! [p.s. R&R please] *********************************************************************** Chapter 1: Intro  
  
Anime Olympics!  
  
Announcer guy: Welcome one and all to the first ever Anime Olympics! Here to compete are all of your favorite anime stars to see who is the fittest! And now to introduce the teams!  
  
Team Higarashi: Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Shippo!  
  
Kagome waved happily mounted on her bike on the road below. Meanwhile Inuyasha was sulking somewhere about something, Miroku was sulking about not being on the team, Shippo wished he was with Kagome, and Sango was just tired of waiting for the games to start.  
  
Announcer: Teeeeam Bebop: Spike Spiegel, Jet Black, Faye Valentine, and Ed Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV!  
  
Spike was sitting on his bike, trying to figure out how to fit his long legs on the tiny bike and Ein was running around in the audience trying not to get stepped on.  
  
Announcer: Team Urameshi: Yusuke Urameshi, Youko Kurama, Jaganshi Hiei, and Kazuma Kuwabarra!  
  
Yusuke was on his bike waving joyfully and Kuwabarra was angry at the announcer for saying his name last.  
  
Announcer: And last but not least Team Z: Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan!!  
  
Unlike all the other teams, everyone on this team was relatively happy.  
  
Announcer: Now that the introductions are through, I'll explain the way that this tournament will work. There will be five rounds, the first being a relay race, and the team with the most wins, well they win!  
  
************************************************************************ Okay since I'm new at this if you review tell me what I can do to make this story better. I will try to use your suggestions.  
  
PS sorry this chapter is SOOO short. If I get reviews I'll make the next longer.  
  
P.S.S. ALMOST FORGOT! I owe A LOT of credit to my friend Brad who helped me come up with this idea. Thanks Brad ^_0 


	2. Relay Race!

Chapter 2: The Relay Race  
  
Anime Olympics  
  
Announcer: And now, what you've all been waiting for! (Drum role) The first event.A Relay Race! There will be four sections of this race and one team member will complete each section. The first event will be bicycling followed by the second event of running on a track full of potholes and pits to jump. Third will be archery. The contestant who chooses to do this section must shoot three arrows into a bull's-eye and then fourth they must untie their teammate who will be tied up with a rope hanging from the ceiling. Once they are untied they must climb up the rope and ring the bell. The first team to ring the bell wins! The games will start in 10 minutes, teams! Choose your orders!  
  
All of the teams knew, at least, who was going to do the first leg of the race.  
  
For the Higirashi team, things were going to work this way. Kagome would do the biking section since she was the only one who really knew how to ride a bike. Inuyasha would do the running since he could obviously run the fastest and jump the highest and the farthest. Sango would do the archery and, since there was only one place left, Shippo would get tied up.  
  
As soon as the announcer mentioned tieing someone up, everyone on the Urameshi team turned toward Kuwabarra. "Aw come on guys, why do ya have to tie me up!?" "Because you're a stupid lummox." Yusuke replied calmly. "Why can't we tie Hiei or Kurama up!?" Kuwabarra whined. "Because I can run faster than you." Hiei said, getting a little testy. "And I am more skilled with a bow." Kurama said. "Oh fine," said Kuwabarra, defeated. "It's settled then. Kuwabarra gets tied up!" Yusuke stated.  
  
No one on team Bebop could figure out WHY they chose Spike to do the biking section even though his legs were so long. But they did decide that jet should do the running section because they needed to tie Ed up (she is practically a monkey), and Fay has almost no physical ability.  
  
On team Z they decided with a game of rock paper scissors. The loser of the game would get tied up, the one who placed second would do the archery, the one in third would do the biking, and the winner would do the running.  
  
Trunks ended up losing so he would get tied up, Gohan came in second so he would do the archery, Vegeta came in third so he would do the biking, and Goku would do the running since he came in first.  
  
Announcer: Okay teams! Its time to compete! The only rule is that you cannot go until you are tagged. Ready? GO! They all zipped off to a great start, but what a sight it was to see Spike Spiegel, the great bounty hunter on that tiny bike with his legs folded in his face.  
  
Kagome was in the lead. All the biking on the unpaved roads of the feudal era really helped her train. She finally reached out and tagged Inuyasha, but Hiei easily passed him. Inuyaasha was fast, but Hiei was so fast that the crowd couldn't even see him zip by. Hiei finished at least thirty seconds before Inuyasha, but by the time Goku and Jet were even tagged to start running, Sango and Kurama already had one arrow in the bull's-eye.  
  
Announcer: WOW! Never in my career as an announcer have I ever seen teams as evenly matched as the Urameshi team and team Higurashi!  
  
"Evenly matched, huh," Hiei said under his breath, "This guy runs as slow as a damn snail!" "Hey I can hear you, you little jerk!" Inuyasha yelled, his ears perking up. He started chasing Hiei around the stadium.  
  
Meanwhile, Sango had gotten three arrows in the bull's-eye. She ran to Shippo and started to untie him. Kurama was not far behind and surprisingly, neither was Gohan! Fay on the other hand still hadn't gotten one arrow in the bull's-eye.  
  
Announcer: And the first person to be untied is Shippo! He is beginning to climb the rope. Next untied is Kuwabarra and then Trunks.  
  
"Oh no," Spike whined, "We would have been better off with Ein!" Ed wants to climb, Ed wants to climb!" Ed cried.  
  
Shippo was halfway up the rope and Trunks was not far behind. Kuwabarra was having some trouble climbing though. Fay finally got all three arrows in the target. She ran over to Ed and (fortunately for her) she had no trouble untying the rope. Then in less than five seconds, Ed was at the top of the rope, grinning from ear to ear, ringing the bell.  
  
@_@ (everyone silent in shock)  
  
"Whoa," team Bebop said, "Ed can climb FAST!"  
  
Announcer: Well that was unexpected. And the winner of this round is. . .Team Bebop!  
  
Everyone applauded.  
  
************************************************************************ So what do you think? Is there anything I can do to make it better?  
  
And if you didn't already. . . REVIEW PLEASE!!!! Oh and by the way does anyone have an idea for the second event? Tell me in a review. 


	3. Basket Ball part 1

Woo hoo! 1 more review and I have five! Now all I need is 95 more! Keep reviewing!  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up; I've had a little bit of writer's block. By the way, I've been forgetting to put a disclaimer so:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Cowboy bebop, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Dragon Ball Z (like you thought I did anyway).  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chapter 3: Basketball (part 1)  
  
Anime Olympics  
  
Announcer: And now for the second event.Basketball!  
  
Everyone seemed quite happy with this choice.  
  
Team Bebop thought they at least had a chance, since everyone on their team was so tall. Spike's long legs would finally come in handy!  
  
Team Higurashi was very confident that they could win this event. Everyone on their team was a good jumper, including Kagome who was very good at basketball in gym, and especially Sango who was always throwing her boomerang at enemies and hitting the perfect target. Maybe they were a little too confident . . . no one in the feudal era even knew what a basketball was.  
  
Yusuke had secretly been very good at basketball. Between fights, he would practice in an alley or something. Kuwabarra was tall and could jump (respectively) well, considering he was only human. Hiei and Kurama were such fast runners and were so well coordinated it doesn't really mater how fast they could run or how high they could jump. Though the fact that they were (Hiei anyway) demon made them feel very confident.  
  
Team Z was all very confident. They love to play basketball and were used to working as a team.  
  
Announcer: And now for the rules! For those of you who have never played basketball (she glanced at Team Higurashi) the point is to get the ball in your hoop. You cannot walk with the ball, you must dribble it. There is no dribbling with two hands or stopping your dribble and then starting again, that would be double dribbling. You cannot touch the player that has the ball, or it will be called foul. If you are fouled, you will get two free foul shots. I think that's . . .oh yeah and our one rule, no flying. The first team to get ten points wins.  
  
Unfortunately, for them, Team Z was not listening to the announcer because they knew all about how to play basketball.  
  
Announcer: Now the match ups for the game will be: Team Bebop vs. Team Z Team Higurashi vs. Team Urameshi The winners of these games will go on to face each other and the winner of that game gets the point. The score now is: Team Higurashi-0 Team Urameshi-0 Team Bebop- 1 Team Z-0 Game one will be Team Bebop vs. Team Z. Get in position for jump ball.  
  
They all stood around the white paint circle on the huge basketball court. Spike and Goku were in the middle, ready to spring of the ground as soon as the orange ball left the hands pf the referee.  
  
Ref: Ready? GO!  
  
The bike flew into the air and so did Spike and Goku. Goku sent the ball flying at least 50 miles straight toward Fay. She ducked to the ground sobbing and muttering something about being to beautiful for this.  
  
Announcer: Gohan jumps up behind Fay to make a perfect save. He is now speeding down the court and dribbling the ball at least thirty times a second, folks, this is the fastest I have ever seen a ball dribbled! Oh, and what is this? Jet is racing up to Gohan's side, and Gohan makes a beautiful pass to Trunks . . . And there he goes dunking it al the way from half court. . .Hey wait, no one can jump that far!  
  
Referee: (whistle) Team Z loses this match for flying!  
  
"Hey!" Vegeta called, "You never said anything about flying!"  
  
Announcer: Yes, I did, when I was explaining the rules. Well anyway, now there will be a ten-minute intermission.  
  
Practically the whole stadium rushed out.  
  
Announcer: Man, those bathrooms are gonna be crowded!  
  
Vegeta gave the announcer an evil glare, and she squeezed herself into the corner and started whining like a dog. Kumara came up, tapped him on the shoulder, and said, " Well you shouldn't take it out on the announcer because your team can't listen, should you?" Vegeta just scowled.  
  
Team Bebop went over to Team Z and started (sarcastically) thanking them. "Thank you so much for letting us win!" said Fay with her eyes huge and puppy-doggish. "Oh yea your our heroes!" Spike said, his voice high and girlish, almost mimicking. "SHUT UP!" Vegeta yelled through clenched teeth. "Fine." Said the three members of team bebop (Ed was chewing on the basketball.)  
  
Miroku came down from the stands and went up to Sango, "You were very good in the last event, lady Sango," He said still running. He pretended to trip and landed on Sango. *SLAP* Miroku lay on the ground in a lump. When he finally got up, he said(referring to Shippo), " By the way why did you let that little yokai on the team instead of me?" Sango yelled (in super deformed mode), "You don't deserve to be on the team!" Miroku sadly walked away.  
  
Keiko, Botan, Yukina, and Shizuru came down to see their favorite team. "Hello boys," Botan greeted. "Kuwabarra you should have been first up that rope you weakling," Shizuru said lightly punching her brother. "Hey I did my best!" Kuwabarra argued. "Well, clearly, your best wasn't near good enough." Hiei teased. "Hey don't talk to me like that you mouse!" said Kuwabarra.  
  
Puu flew from Keiko's arms to Yusuke's head. "Hey little guy." Yusuke said reaching up to grab him. "Hi Yusuke." Keiko announced, coming over to him. "I've never seen you bike that fast in my entire life!" "Well. . ." Yusuke replied, blushing. "You actually have some good competition. That Team Higurashi is pretty cool. Maybe we could be friends after the games, I mean." "Yeah, maybe." Yusuke said.  
  
The audience was returning to their seats. The announcer got out of her corner and got back to her section on the court/ring/platform/field.  
  
Announcer: And now that were all back. . .the second game. Team Urameshi! Team Higurashi! Please step on to the court! Get into position for jump ball! Jumpers in the middle!  
  
Inuyasha and Yusuke were in the middle staring each other down, ready to spring up at any second and get the ball for their team.  
  
Referee: Ready? Set? GO!  
  
Announcer: They're both soaring through the air (fortunately not flying though) and Inuyasha has taken claim of the ball! He makes a quick pass to Kagome. She is dribbling down the court. Shippo is at her side, ready to catch a pass, and Yusuke is at her other. Kagome passes to Shippo. It's a perfect pass, but (unfortunately) it knocks him over, the poor little yokai. Behind him comes Hiei who grabs the ball and. . . honestly I can't tell what he did, he moved so fast. But anyway Kuwabarra somehow got the ball and scored the first point. Team Urameshi: 2 Team Higurashi: 0 Shippo passes the ball in to Sango. She's dribbling down the court where Inuyasha is (almost) patiently waiting. Sango passed the ball to Inuyasha and he dunked it. He's hanging on the basket.he's STILL hanging on the basket. Hey Inuyasha get down!  
  
Referee: (whistle) Get down! No hanging on the net for more than thirty seconds! Two free foul shots for Team Urameshi!  
  
Announcer: Team Urameshi has decided that Kurama will do the foul shots. He now has the ball and seems to be preparing. He shoots. . .and gets a perfect swish! That was the nicest swish I have ever seen! This guy should play in the pros! Oh yes and now for the second shot! He shoots. . .he scores with another perfect shot! The score stands four to two, Team Urameshi leading.  
  
They started the game once more, Inuyasha looking a little cross. It started with Kagome passing the ball to Inuyasha. He easily caught the ball and started dribbling down the court. Suddenly, Hiei cut in front of Inuyasha, ran down the court, passed the ball to Kurama and Kurama scored.  
  
Announcer: And another perfect shot from Kurama! The score now stands Team Urameshi-6, Team Higurashi-2.  
  
Inuyasha started freaking out because they were loosing. "AHHHHH!" He yelled. He jumped and attacked Yusuke. "Get off me you cursed demon!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
Referee: (whistle) No attacking members of the other team! Team Higurashi loses for attacking Yusuke.  
  
"INUYASHA." Kagome screamed, her voice slowly raising. "OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI!!!!" "Ahh!" Inuyasha yelled as he fell face first onto the ground  
  
Announcer: o. . .kay. Anyway Team Bebop and Team Urameshi will face each other in the basket ball finals.  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Uh. . .all I have to say is that one review goes a LONG way! 


	4. Basketball part 2

I do not own any of these people. It's that simple.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Chapter 4: Basketball (part 2)  
  
Anime Olympics  
  
Announcer: Now for the final basketball match . . . Team Urameshi vs. Team Bebop! Both teams have previously one a match, and now they are going on to face each other. Will both teams step onto the court. As a short review of the rules, no flying and, please, do not attack the other team.  
  
They all went to the center of the court. Spike and Yusuke were once again the jumpers. They were both tense, the energy building within them, ready to spring at any moment. They watched as the referee approached the circle with the ball in his hand.  
  
Referee: Ready? Set? Go!  
  
The referee released the basketball into the air. Yusuke jumped up and smacked the ball toward Kurama. Kurama caught the ball with ease and began dribbling it down the court. Kuwabarra ran down to the left corner of the hoop ready to receive a pass from Kurama.  
  
Announcer: Faye seems to be trying to catch up to Kurama, but he is going to fast for her! Now it seems Spike is coming up to Kurama's side also. Kurama decides to pass off to Kuwabarra, but Ed dives in front and catches it. She's dribbling it toward the hoop remarkably fast. She makes a pass to Jet and he shoots . . . HE SCORES! The score is now Team Bebop-2, Team Urameshi-0.  
  
Yusuke passed the ball from out of bounds into Kuwabarra. He began to dribble quickly down the court. Apparently, though, he wasn't going quickly enough because Hiei cut in front of him and stole the ball. "Hey we're on the same team remember?!" Kuwabarra yelled angrily. "Hn." Hiei answered as he made a basket.  
  
Announcer: The score is now tied 2 to 2.Team Bebop gets possession of the ball. (Pauses as the ball is passed in) And Jet is off to a great start, speeding across the floor. Uh oh, he tripped! He's lying on the ground with his legs folded in his chest! This doesn't look good for Team Bebop! Spike is coming up to Jet to retrieve it from him. He begins dribbling and . . .*smack* . . .ooh that's gonna leave a mark! Spike slams headfirst straight into the backboard! (A/N I know he's not that tall, but I can't take much more of narrating basketball!) He is now laying uncontious on the ground. Uh . . . can we get a stretcher in here?  
  
A stretcher immediately came for Spike. Jet was slowly getting up and Kuwabarra had the ball. He passed it to Yusuke who made a clean pass to Kurama. Kurama then dribbled in and made a layup. Faye got the ball and passed it to Ed. Faye was running to the basket when the heel of one of her shoes cracked off. She fell to the ground and twisted her ankle.  
  
"OWWWWWWW!!!" She wailed.  
  
Announcer: Ok, since Team Bebop is having some rotten luck and only has two players that can play left, I guess Team Urameshi wins! The overall score is: Team Urameshi=1 Team Bebop=1 Team Higurashi=0 Team Z=0 I guess we'll wait a few days for the next event so Team Bebop can have some time to heal.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Sorry this chappie was kind of short. I think I'll make the next chapter about the teams training the next event or taking a break like at the mall or something like that. Let me know if that would be cool.  
  
Also, check out my other fic, Life Swap.  
  
And by the way, keep reviewing. 


	5. Good ol' R&R

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Over a month right? But at least this one is long, and hopefully it's good. I'll try and write the next chapter by next week to make up for it k? And if you want me to update faster, REVIEW!! And then tell your friends to read the fic, and tell THEM to review!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Anime Olympics  
  
Chapter 5: Good Ol' R&R  
  
Team Rajesh had gathered together with their cheerleaders Botany, Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina.  
  
"So, Keiko, what do you want to do? For the break I mean." asked Yusuke, playing with piece of grass, very mildly interested.  
  
Keiko though for a moment before answering " I know! Let's go meet team Higurashi. I think it would nice to hang out with them!"  
  
Yusuke looked up from his piece of grass with a look of surprise on his face. "Come on, Keiko!" He complained, "They're our enemies!  
  
"Please Yusuke?" begged Keiko, her eyes wide and puppy-doggish. "They're probably really nice people!"  
  
"Yes, Yusuke. It would be a good idea to get to know the other team." Kurama admitted.  
  
Yusuke gave a great sigh, but the nodded and said, " Fine, let's go find them."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jet sat next to a hospital bed watching his teammate lay. "Spike, why did you have to go and show-off? Now you got the games delayed!"  
  
Since Spike's head was completely covered by a bandage, he shot a nasty glance toward Jet that told him to stop talking. A moment or two of silence went by before Faye limped into the room groaning, her ankle wrapped in a bandage.  
  
"So what is it?" Jet asked, recognizing her obvious attempt to get attention. "Fractured? Broken?"  
  
"It's sprained." Faye moaned.  
  
"You're whining this much about a sprain?! Spike has a concussion and he's barely talking. . ." Jet sighed.  
  
"That's because he can't talk! His mouth is bandaged shut!" Faye announced as she angrily stormed out of the room.  
  
Ed came into the room with a hot dog, an ice cream, and a hot slice of pizza.  
  
She put down the pizza on the table and said, "Ed got snacks for everyone! Spike, you have the pizza"-she put the pizza on Spike's bare hand- "you can have the ice cream Jet" - she handed him the ice cream- " but where is Faye- Faye? Oh well I wil just eat this. ."  
  
She was about to bite into the burger when Spike's hand started flailing around because the pizza had burnt it. He ripped the bandage off his mouth and started chowing down on the pizza.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Alright, what does anyone want to do now?" Goku asked his team.  
  
"Let's go to a Japanese all-you-can-eat buffet!" suggested a drooling Gohan.  
  
"Yeah! That's a great idea, I'm starving!" Agreed Trunks.  
  
"Hn. . ." Vegeta scowled, acting as though he did not think it was a great idea. " I'll be training while your all stuffing your faces.  
  
There was a moment of silence before Goku announced, "Okay Vegeta, we'll see you later." Then he, Trunks, and Gohan all flew away. Vegeta went off the opposite direction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome, what can we do in your time?" Asked Sango, utterly bored.  
  
"Well, we could go to the mall. . ."Kagome answered.  
  
"Mall?" Inuyasha wondered quietly.  
  
"I remember when you told me about the mall!" Sango cut in, sounding proud of herself for remembering. "It's a big building that has lots of shops, right?"  
  
"Or we could go to a restaurant. . ." Kagome continued.  
  
"Restaurant?!" Inuyasha wondered again, doing his best to keep up.  
  
Inuyasha then turned his head to a sound coming out of the woods nearby. As everyone else whipped themselves around to see what he was looking at, they saw Team Rajesh walking out of the nearby woods. With them were four teenage girls.  
  
"Konichiwa, team Rajesh!" Kagome cheerfully greeted them.  
  
"Ditto. . ." muttered Kuwabarra, seemingly determined to stare at the ground.  
  
"Konichiwa, I'm Keiko. We were coming to see if your team would like to get together and hang out." Keiko answered Kagome.  
  
"What do you think, Inuyasha? Can we go? Please?" Kagome pleaded.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha growled, still angry at Hiei for his remark in the relay race. "I guess, but they better not try to poison us or anything."  
  
"C'mon, do I really look like that kind of person?" Yusuke interrupted, putting a fake maniac smile on his face.  
  
"I guess that's a yes. . ." Said a slightly sarcastic Kagome. "Where do you want to go, Keiko?"  
  
"Why don't we all hang out at the park?" Miroku suggested, wanting to be included and not just some person standing in the background.  
  
"Even though I asked Keiko that is a good idea Miroku." Kagome agreed.  
  
"Yeah!" Said Keiko.  
  
So it was decided. They would all go to the park. They all walked out into the parking lot and saw a gleaming black convertible. They would not have noticed it if Inuyasha hadn't said "Come on, everyone! Let's go over to my car! I'll drive us to the park, but Kagome has to tell me how to get there. . ."turning slightly pink.  
  
Everyone just blankly stared at him. When Kagome finally regained the ability to talk, she asked, "Inuyasha, how and when did you get your license?!"  
  
"A what?" Inuyasha wondered, looking confused.  
  
Everyone face faulted and fell to the ground anime-style.  
  
"Does anyone here actually have a driver's license?" Keiko asked.  
  
"I'll drive." Said Shizuru coolly. "I know where a good park is."  
  
Everyone hopped into Inuyasha's car (A/N: Don't ask why or how he got a car)and drove for about 5 minutes and when they came to a big grassy foot- ball field and a play set with a slide. The park was nearly empty except a few kids and their mother.  
  
"What should we do?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome searched around for something they could do. Upon having an idea picked up two almost identical rocks and walk back over to the group.  
  
"What could we possibly do with rocks?" asked Hiei, mildly intrigued.  
  
"I know! We'll see who can last the longest getting smacked in the head with rocks!" Suggested Yusuke hopefully.  
  
"Nooo. . .we'll play capture the flag. . .or one version of it at least." Kagome explained. "We can put one rock on tthat side of this line and this one on the other. Now two people can pick teams and then I'll explain the rules. Inuyasha, you can be captain number one, and Yusuke you can be captain number two.  
  
Inuyasha and Yusuke played rock paper scissors to decide who would pick first. Inuyasha won and the selection of people went like this:  
  
Inuyasha picked Kagome,  
  
And Yusuke picked Keiko.  
  
Inuyasha picked Miroku,  
  
And Yusuke picked Hiei.  
  
Inuyasha picked Shizuru,  
  
And Yusuke picked Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha picked Sango,  
  
And Yusuke picked Kurama.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't decide between Yukina and Botany, so he let Kagome pick. She picked Yukina,  
  
So Yusuke got Botany.  
  
Then a fight broke out over who would have to get Kuwabarra.  
  
"You take him!"  
  
"No you take him!"  
  
"He would be a disgrace to our team, you take him!"  
  
"Your team stinks, you need an extra player!"  
  
"We would be even worse with hi. . .Hey that was an insult!"  
  
Kagome stopped their bickering and told them they should let Kuwabarra decide whose team he would be on. Kuwabarra who, by the way had not realized that they were fighting over who would have to take him on their team. " I choose Inuyasha's team. I'm coming, my beautiful Yukina!" Kuwabarra declared.  
  
Everyone (except Kuwabarra who was staring at Yukina and Yukina who was flattered) sweat-dropped.  
  
"Oh, great, now I have a stupid lummox on my team!" Inuyasha complained.  
  
"Ahem. . ." Kagome said to get everyone's attention. " Here are the rules. Each team stands on their side and protects their flag. The point of the game is to get the other team's flag." Kagome explained. "If you are tagged on the other team's side of the field, the you are in jail. If one of you teammates runs down the field and tags you out of jail, you and that teammate get a free walk back to your side. You get a point when someone on your team gets the other teams flag to your side. I guess we'll play to 5. Everyone understand?"  
  
Everyone nodded in understanding and went to their sides of the field. Kagome magically had a whistle and a referee outfit and said, "Ready? Set? GO!!!" 


	6. Rain Can Spoil A Good Day

Well, I looked at the date and saw that it has almost been a month since I updated, and I said I'd update in a week, so I decided to make anyone who was waiting for me to write something and update! ^_^  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Anime Olympics  
  
Chapter 6: Rain Can Spoil A Good Day  
  
The second Kagome uttered the word "go," a huge bolt of lighting shot from the clouds, immediately followed but the loudest bellow of thunder anyone had ever heard. Then the sky opened up and it started pouring rain.  
  
"Well, I guess the game is over. . ." Yusuke muttered. Everyone ran over to Inuyasha's car, got in and shut the doors. Shizuru turned on the windshield wipers and heat to dry everyone off and asked, "So what's the plan now?"  
  
"I don't get why we still can't play, it's just a little rain." Inuyasha stated. Everyone just seemed to ignore inuyasha. "Well, we could just head over to my house and play some games. Y'know, like monopoly, or scrabble. Sota has lots of video games too."  
  
"That's a great idea, Kagome." Yusuke said. "  
  
"Yeah!" Kayko said.  
  
After that, everyone nodded in agreement. "Shizuru, I'll point out the directions for you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright, that's four for the 'all you can eat' buffet? Asked the waitress waiting team Z's table.  
  
"Yeah, that's right." Goku said, increasingly hungry.  
  
"Ok, you all can head up to the table now and start getting your food." The waitress announced, smiling.  
  
"YEAH!" Team Z yelled as they flew over to the buffet table and just started taking the whole trays instead of a little portion of the food.  
  
@_@ -waitress watching team Z fly and stuff their faces.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Spike, it's almost 11:00, I have to go home and get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning.  
  
"Odi tolt eave e alo wif Fa!" Spike mumbled. (Translation: God, don't leave me alone with Faye!)  
  
"Sorry, can't understand what your saying, buddy, seeya tomorrow!"  
  
"O O O O O!!!!! Fum ack! (Translation: NO NO NO NO NO!!!!! Come back!)  
  
~*~*~*Morning of the next event~*~*~  
  
"Kagome, do you have some clothes I can borrow? I don't think this kimono will cut it anymore." Sago held up the ripped Kimono she had been wearing for the first events.  
  
"Sure Sago, anything to help our team win!" Kagome ran over to her closet and started rummaging through it. "Here, Sango, you can wear these!" Kagome held up a pair of grey sweat pants and a navy blue T-shirt. "Everyone else is fine in their normal clothes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Team Z: [Still eating]  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Finally, I got that face cast off! I can BREEEEEEEEEEETH!!! (Inhales and exhaled deeply)" Spike said.  
  
"Yeah and my ankle is finally better!" Faye said.  
  
"Faye, the doctor just told me u could have taken off the cast four days ago." Jet said.  
  
-, -, (if you look at it long enough, it's a face looking toward the side) --  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Once again, a short chapter that is not very good. To tell you the truth, I just looked at the date and figured I better update and didn't even script the chapter or anything so it came out kinda crappy, but hey it's atleast an update. 


	7. The Third Event!

Hello again! Sorry it took so long to update . . . again. Anyway, you'll all be happy to know . . . um never mind just read the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters I'm writing about. Except maybe the announcer.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Anime Olympics  
  
Chapter 7: The Third Event!  
  
"Welcome back, everyone; I know you all must be aching to see the next event! To tell you all the truth, though, we had not planned the competition out this far. Do any of you have any ideas for the next event?" asked the announcer.  
  
There was a great roar from the audience and then the announcer yelled "OK! I was just kidding!"  
  
The grass of the field opened to reveal an arcade rising from beneath the floor. On it was an interesting assortment of games.  
  
"We will assign each of the teams a partner from on of the other teams and which ever team has the least wins will be knocked out of the tournament. Now, let's reintroduce the teams, now that everyone's back and ready to play . . .In this corner is team Higurashi!!!!!. . .????"  
  
The spotlight quickly shifted over to the corner that the announcer assumed Team Higurashi was in... but it was just and empty corner.  
  
"Okay well then they're out of the tournament . . . in this corner is team. . . Z??"  
  
The spotlight shifted to another empty corner.  
  
"They're disqualified too then. Team Bebop?"  
  
The spotlight again lingered on an empty corner.  
  
"Team Urameshi?"  
  
Empty corner.  
  
"Okay well everyone is back into the tournament, we'll go give them a call and hope they come back. Meanwhile you should all go and get a tasty snack from our snack bar but hurry back because the action will be beginning momentarily!"  
  
A smoke machine went off and *POOF* the announcer ran off to call the teams.  
  
~*~*~*~ Kagome's house ~*~*~*~  
  
"HAHAHAHA!!! You can't even beat me in video games!" Inuyasha yelled to Miroku. He was beating him on Super Smash Brother's Melee on Game cube. He was beating him badly  
  
*Ring Ring Ring*  
  
"What's that ringing Kagome?" Sango asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know, Inuyasha, pause the game!"  
  
Inuyasha began to frantically search his controller for a button that says "pause". As he was doing this Miroku was beating his character down.  
  
"Haha I'm winning!!" Miroku laughed happily.  
  
That's because you're cheating! I'm trying to figure out how to pause this thing!" Inuyasha yelled, very frustrated.  
  
*Ring Ring Ring*  
  
"Souta! Pause the game for him!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Souta reached over Inuyasha's shoulder and pushed "start". The game immediately paused.  
  
*Ring Ring Ring*  
  
Kagome ran into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku went back to playing and Inuyasha went back to winning. Sango continued watching. Team Urameshi was still there too, but they were just talking amongst themselves.  
  
"Is this a member of team Higurashi?"  
  
"Yessss"  
  
"Well if you all don't get down here within the next hour, then you'll be disqualified."  
  
"OMIGOD!! Thank you for warning us! We'll head over there right now!" She slammed down the phone and ran into the other room. "Guys, we have to leave right now or we'll get disqualified from the Olympics!"  
  
"O well we'll have to stop playing." Miroku said and unplugged the game.  
  
"Hey you cheater! You just can't to lose." Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"LETS GOOOOOO!"  
  
~*~*~*~ Japanese Restaurant ~*~*~*~  
  
*Ring Ring Ring*  
  
Everyone is still watching Team Z eating and floating.  
  
*Ring Ring Ring*  
  
Still Watching Team Z.  
  
*Ring Ring Ri...*  
  
Vegeta ate the phone.  
  
~*~*~*~* Hospital ~*~*~*~*  
  
*Ring Ring Ring*  
  
"Hello you've reached Dr. . . Oh wait its after hours I'm Bob who're you?"  
  
"This is the announcer of the first ever anime Olympics, and we are missing all of our contestants, do you know where Spike, Faye, Jet, and Ed of team Bebop are? If they don't get down here within the hour, they will be disqualified."  
  
"Well, I'll be sure to pass the message on to them."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
The doctor walked down to the cafeteria of the hospital. "Spike?" he called. "Jet? Faye? Ed?"  
  
He reached the entrance to the restaurant and peered inside. The he saw spike arguing with the waiter about something. "IM NOT PAYING FOR THIS!! IT WAS HORRIBLE! I'VE HAD BETTER FOOD ON MARS!"  
  
"Sir, if you hated it so much, why did you order three of the same meal?!"  
  
"Well...I HAVENT EATEN IN A WEEK! I CANT BELIEVE I CRACKED MY SKULL AND CAN'T EVEN GET A FREE MEAL!!"  
  
The doctor walked up to Spike and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Spike, "he calmly said. "Your team will be disqualified from the Anime Olympics if you don't leave for the competition now."  
  
Spike shot up like a bullet and ran toward the door followed by Jet, Ed, and Faye. "I must be leaving!" Spike yelled to the waiter as he ran out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~* Back at the competition. . . ~*~*~*~*  
  
The announcer ran into the stadium and yelled to the audience. "We've come in contact with all except team Z, they all have one hour to return to the stadium before being disqualified.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Not the longest or the best chapter, but at least I tried to update. Right now, I'm in so much pain it hurts to talk and my throat is killing me. But anyway REVIEW, REVIEW!! It will motivate me to update! Seriously, if I get even one review though I swear to update faster. 


End file.
